Temptation
by Summer Macrory
Summary: A young has narrowly escaped an attack by Pennywise in the infamous Neibolt house, but once the clown got a small taste of her blood it wanted more. A few nights later, the nervous and anxious girl lies asleep in her bedroom, only she's not alone. There's something there, watching her, what exactly has the clown came back for? blood? or is there another desire he yearns for?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure how long this one will be, it could be 1/3 chapters long. This is my first fic and i'm pretty nervous about how it'll go down, but i've had so many ideas floating around in my head for weeks now and I finally decided to get them out, there will be sexual themes/mentions and graphic imagary of said act. I hope you all enjoy and i'm fine with negative criticism all though it would be lovely to see positive reactions as well! Whatever the outcome of this little story i'm just glad to get it out of my system and I enjoyed writing it. Thanks and happy reading :)**

* * *

It had been two days since _that incident._ That incident that left her battered, bruised and frantically fighting her for her life. A day that started off pretty normal, only to be tainted by her feeble curiousity. A day she thought would be her last breath, her last glimpse of sunlight, a million and one thoughts rushed through her head as she was crawling like roadkill attempting to reach the front door of that house. She had done her best to block these thoughts out however, she couldn't get scared now, she had to fight, she had to push with every ounce of herself. She didn't want to die, not now. Not this day, not by the hands of that creature. She didn't give up as her survival instincts were at full force trying to get her out into the fresh air and one step closer towards humanity again. That house, 29 Neibolt street, the house that she'd been curiously admiring from afar for months, yes, _admiring._ She was stupid at times, but not stupid enough to actually enter that place by herself, hell she was even hesitant even going close to the dried up, overgrown front lawn. That day however, her curiousity got the best of her, but why? After all, curiousity killed the cat, and unfortunately something had tried to do the very same to her... a clown.

All though sore, mentally scarred, and outright bewildered, maybe even a little in denial of what events took place, all that had been running through her mind was one thing. It wasn't the state of that old, destroyed house, the smell of the mold, the broken and dusty floors covered in god knows what, glass? heroin needles? she had no idea and she didn't want to know, or even the rats and spiders that scurried past her face as she lay begging for her life, not even the intense burn of her skin becoming undone at the hands of the creatures razor sharp jaws. No, no all she could see everytime she closed her eyes were his, _it's_ blazing sulphuric eyes staring right back at her, the confusion and shockwave of adrenaline sent sharp shivers down her spine as she remembered how suddenly they changed from a soft and dare she say, _pretty_ baby blue into what she could only describe as the devils eyes. She rememered how it towered over her like a skyscraper, like a wild bear that found it's next meal, but how slow and almost charming his predatory movements were.

For a brief moment it came hitting her like a nail in a coffin, the wild and feral look it gave her after it got a taste of her bloodied arm, like it was confused and taken aback. When it seemed like it was at it's lowest stance she decided it was now or never, and she hastily pulled every little ounce of strength to scrape herself along the jagged floors towards the front door. The abismal thing was that the clown didn't try to stop her, it just looked at her with a smug wide toothed grin, exposing two yellowish buck teeth, his tongue drooling out over them and seeping out on to his chin. _"ooooh i'll find you, i'll find yooou! lucky this time, but not for looong"_ it let the most blood curdling giggle escape it's mouth along with those haunting words. She turned to look previously refusing to look back terrified it would grab her by the ankle and drag her back in to her doom. But when she looked, it was gone. Throwing herself outside the door and landing like a brick on the worn out porch steps, finally taking in the fresh air again and regaining some breath back. She had survived, she had almost died but she made it, she was safe, or was she? Why did it let her go? why didn't it kill her when it had the chance, why?

 _"I'll find yooou, i'll find yoou"_ was all she could hear, circling in her head like a carosel as she made the staggered, limp walk back to her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost like an invisible force had beckoned her awake, she jolted up from her bed, surprisingly to the sound of silence, eerily, deathly quiet. Why did she wake? She hadn't even been having a bad dream, actually it was the complete opposite. Despite the horror she witnessed a few days back which would have served as the perfect recipe for a nightmare, her dream was peaceful, beautiful in fact, if not painfully cliche like a hallmark card. She had been lying in an open field, in the middle of summer, surrounded by wildlife and glistening sunshine, she could hear birds singing to each other, she could almost feel the heat of the sun on her back and the slight gentle breeze hit her shoulder blades.

But the safety and tranquility of that dream had been shattered like sugar glass and now she was back to reality, in her room, alone in the dark with nothing but silence and a little ray of moonlight coming through her window. Sitting up on her bed, scanning the walls and floors like a security camera looking for a criminal, nothing. She glanced at her alarm clock, '3am' it read. Great she thought, sighing in frustration, she had to be up for work in 3 hours and she figured there was a very slim chance of getting back to sleep now as she felt the rush of anxiety and pure uneasiness fill her again. She could almost feel eyes upon her, those eyes. There's no way that thing could be there, right? The fact she had to ask herself that question made her stomach turn. It would be far too simple right? "Stalking a girl and sneaking into her room in the middle of the night" I mean come on, what was this, a Hammer horror Dracula movie? She tried in every way to push those thoughts away and kept telling herself she was being paranoid, however even though the encounter with IT was quick and she didn't really get a chance to sit down and study him, she knew deep down that this thing liked to play games with peoples minds. This is exactly what it would want, this is what it would have wanted her to think, keep her on her toes. Well if that was the case then she wasn't going to let it, she was far too stubborn for that. She wasn't going to let it sneak into her mind and make her a nervous wreck. She took deep breaths as she counted to ten trying to calm down, slowly sinking into the pillows again she stared aimlessly at the ceiling, forcing herself to make up for the passing minutes she's lost of her beauty sleep.

She shut her eyes and tried in vain to keep them closed, trying to keep her mind from wondering, she tried to picture the field she dreamt about, tried to focus on every little detail of that scene to distract her mind as much as possible, soft summer wind, the pins of the dandelions getting swept up, the smell of the flowers…yes the sounds of the singing birds…bells..

No


End file.
